Ayisha
Ayisha, also known as Ayisha Jocastian (or sometimes Ayisha Jocastatian), is a member the Jocastians, a line of Noddist scholars who, she claims, devour the memories of their ancestors via diablerie. Recently she was added to the Red List. Her Malkavian Clan Curse manifests in a delusion that she has consumed the feelings and memories of those she has diablerized. She experiences flashes of memories and sometimes even hears the voice of her dead sire. Biography Ayisha grew up on Cyprus during the days of the Ottoman occupation. Ayisha was a rebellious child and left her home to leave her island. Her attempts, however, resulted in an unwilling membership in a satanic cult (actually a secret vampire blood cult), which sparked her obsession with the occult. Ayisha was able to decipher the lies the vampires of the cult had created and proved resilient to their attempts to manipulating her mind. Instead of killing her, the head of the cult struck a bargain with her: in exchange for killing the Malkavian Sennacherib of Damascus, they would help her to leave Cyprus. Ayisha agreed and was sent to Damascus, where her presence sparked the interest of the Malkavian, who defeated the assassins sent alongside the girl. He Embraced her, only to find that the special protection she had against supernatural influences had vanished after the act. According to a private journal found in Tripoli that has since been claimed by the Ventrue, Ayisha did diablerize her sire because she believed that his blood would provide her with the answers she sought. Since that time, she has acted more erratic, leading some to believe that another, more powerful Malkavian (perhaps Louhi) uses Ayisha as his mouthpiece. She quickly became obsessed with the idea of Gehenna, turned her back on the Camarilla, and felt that the Sabbat was not worth her effort, either. Instead, she described herself as self-proclaimed nihilist who favored anarchy and chaos over the stagnant balance between Kindred and kine. Ayisha was responsible for the wide distribution of the Book of Nod among the vampiric population, after Aristotle de Laurent assembled his first book. She killed one of the associates of de Laurent's adopted childe, Beckett, and assumed its identity to convince him to turn against de Laurent and recruit her to print and spread the book. Instead of only printing 200 exemplars for a chosen group of respected scholars, Ayisha shipped wildly and without regard for the Masquerade. Tonight, the original book has even been available as an ebook, much to the frustration of the Camarilla. Therefore, elders of the Ventrue clan named her to the Red List in 1998, a short time after Angelo was destroyed. She is now one of the most hunted vampires in the world. Appearance Ayisha Jocastian has almond-shaped eyes, tan skin, and black hair. She knows she is being hunted and has updated her look to avoid unwanted suspicion. Currently, she dresses like a college student to appear much younger than she is and blend into the background. Normally, her costume is a college sweatshirt, black leggings, and ugly boots. When she is not in disguise, Ayisha wears an elaborate, emerald green ball gown she believes her sire, Sennacherib, chose for her to wear in his honor. Character Sheet |clan = Malkavian |sire = Sennacherib |nature = Enigma |demeanor = Monster |generation = 8th |embrace = 1922 CE |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Empathy 3, Expression 2, Intimidation 3, Leadership 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Animal Ken 1, Crafts 2, Drive 2, Etiquette 2, Firearms 1, Larceny 3, Melee 3, Performance 2, Stealth 4, Survival 2 |knowledges = Academics 4, Computer 2, Finance 2, Investigation 3, Law 2, Medicine 2, Occult 5, Politics 2, Science 2, Technology 3 |disciplines = Auspex 3, Celerity 2, Dementation 3, Dominate 2, Fortitude 2, Obfuscate 4 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Contacts 2, Resources 2 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 3, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 4 |willpower = 4 }} References * * Category:Malkavian Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character